Life can be boring or not!
by Ookami No JST
Summary: GaaSaku, forced SasuSaku, and all others not as important. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

summary: Sakura has a pretty nice life, it's just when she isn't around her Gaara everything is boring. What happens when Sasuke comes back to make her to bare his children and she refuses? Will he take it lightly? Of course not! And what? She's? Who's is it? This will not be very long, and will probably have a sequel.

Hey I also decided to start this story, because I like GaaSaku.

"Blah blah blah" talking.

**"Blah blah blah"** Inner Sakura talking

'Blah blah blah' thinking.

_Blah blah blah _emphasis.

* * *

My eyes wondered around my office, the left wall light pink, the wall in front of me black, the wall to my right light green, and the wall behind me blood red, my dark brown desk with finished paperwork sitting on it, my black giant computer chair, two comfortable chairs one red the other pink, and last a green twin sized bed behind my chair. I looked at the clock that hung on the light pink wall. 9:54. 'Damn time go faster. Six more minutes. It has only been a minute since I last checked. I am so bored. Come on I wanna go ho-' my thoughts were cut off by a ear shattering scream. 'Ino-san.' Out of nowhere a figure came into my office and shut off the lights before I could see them. All I really knew was that the chakra was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged to so I guessed, "Gaara-kun(1) if this is some type of game you are playing and got Ino-pig to help, it is not funny. So you can stop trying to creep me out cause it's not going to work."

"Now, Sakura-Chan(2). Why would I be that _monster_? And why are you calling him Gaara-kun? I thought you loved me. I am truly hurt Sakura-Chan," a voice asked in a fake hurt voice at the end, the only reason I knew it was fake because I knew who it belonged to, and that person would never show real emotions like that. How I knew that voice so well, how that voice brought back memories… 'Wait this is no time to take a walk down memory lane I need to stay focused for if I don't this wont end good for me.'

"Sasuke. Leave before I make you," my voice was dripping with poison. I was pissed. I thought I could hear steam coming from my ears. I had gotten out of my chair and was now in a fighting stance.

"My dear Sakura-Chan. I am not leaving with out what I want," Sasuke said getting closer to me. The only reason I knew he got closer was because his chakra just got stronger. He stepped forward again.

"What do you want, traitor? And don't come any closer," my voice was harsh, but I really didn't care. I hated the jerk in front of me. All those nights, all those tears, I could never forgive him for what he had done to me, and the village.

"My, my Sakura-chan. I want you. I want you to have my children. I wonder if you saved yourself for me, blossom," Sasuke used his horrible charming voice. 'How could I have swooned when I heard that voice when we were younger. Oh there is my answer I was young and didn't have _my_ Gaara-kun.' I was completely livid. How dare he come into _my_ office, expect me to just melt into his arms, and forget about _my_ Gaara-kun. NEVER!

"There is no way am I going to carry _your_ children teme(3)!" I yelled at him.

"Then let it be the hard way," he said and in a millisecond(4) he was behind me. The next thing I know I am tied to the little bed, my clothes are being literally ripped off my body, and my mouth is in a gag so I cant speak. I try to wiggle free from the man on top of me, but I fail miserably. He must have noticed my wiggling cause he sat on me. The weirdest thing happened next, he got off of me and stood next to me. I felt a breeze I looked down to see my clothes completely off. I wiggled even more. He must have hit me over the head because everthing went black.

* * *

okay short I get it but ending it there is a good idea.

1-Kun- A Japanese suffix for a boy you are friends or are in love with.

2-Chan- A Japanese suffix for a girl that you are friends or are in love with.

3-Teme- The Japanese word for bastard.

4-millisecond- Unit of time equal to one thousandth of a second.


	2. Chapter 2

JST: this should have a warning sign bigger than Sasuke's member, you will get it later. Ummm so

WARNING!: RAPE!

DICLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN MORE THAN TWO THIRDS OF THE STORY LINE.

Alyx: I own three twelfths of the story line.

Uyiko: and I own a twelfth of the story line.

I felt something thrust in and out of my womanhood. I knew what it was, Gaara-kun and I had done this many times before. I didn't feel the same what I did with Gaara-kun, this hurt and there was no love in it at all. My heart felt shattered instead of full. Then I noticed something, something important I was tied up by my hands and feet to something. It felt like a headboard and a footboard. I tried to open my eyes, it took a few minutes for me to open them. Once, I saw what was happening in detail I wished I had never opened my eyes and shut my eyes again. There was Sasuke-teme….ra-….raping….me. His face was covered in sweat, and he was muttering something I couldn't hear quite yet. I realized he was barely moving his dick in and out of me I wondered why so I tried to move my head down. It took a few minutes but I was able to. What I saw would have made me laugh hysterically if I was in a different situation but I still couldn't help but give out a small chuckle that he hopefully didn't hear. It turns out that the bigger a man's ego is the smaller their dick is cause Sasuke has a dick around one and a half inches long, seriously I have seen babies with bigger cocks than that.

My hearing was starting to come back so far all I could make out was he was grumbling about how he was only doing this cause his children needed to be the strongest, and sutff around that then the subject changed and my hearing was completely back, "I guess you really didn't save yourself for me Sakura after saying your undying love for me and all that shit I really thought I would have been taking your virginity tonight. So who really took your virginity Sakura? because I know the monster didn't. you wouldn't let him near you in that way ever. Would you Sakura?" his voice actually sounded hurt not that fake hurt he put on earlier this sounded completely real, it was sort of creeping me out. He started chuckling crazily the whole time still doing what he calls sex what I call barely rape. I start to laugh, not with him but at his stupidity after all I did ask if he was Gaara-kun earlier. He must have realized that I was awake cause he finally completely faced me. I saw small tears in his eyes, it was sort of freaking me out, wait scratch that it _was _freaking me out. I have never in my mind imagined that I would see an Sasuke Uchiha or any other Uchiha cry. _'Wait isn't Sasuke the last of the whole Uchiha cause he killed his brother or something like that?'. As I was thinking about that I blacked out again, but not before Sasuke poured his seed into me and said, "See you in nine months," he disappeared._

_End! Well end of the chapter. Any questions so far. I know short but I know the next one is longer. I just know it._


	3. Chapter 3

I was starting to wake up again. 'are those arms around me, and wind whipping by? Do I hear someone talking?' I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, they wouldn't open. I tried to hear what the person was saying, or who the person was, it took a good while but the sound started to come in.

"Who did this to you, Sakura?" I knew that voice, and if I could I would have done a happy dance, if I could. It was _him _and not the fucking teme(1). I tried to talk, tried to comfort him but I couldn't so I just wiggled a bit to let him know I was up, "Sakura, who did this to you? Can you talk? Are you sore? Most importantly do you think you will be okay?"

"I…it's…okay….Gaa…ra….kun…I….wi…ll..be….fine," I said my voice was hoarse, and my throat sore. I tried again with opening my eyes, still didn't work.

"You don't sound okay, are you sure you are okay?" he voice was worried, and panicky.

"Don….t…worr…y so…much," talking was getting easier. My throat still hurt but it was getting better.

"Sakura if you seen yourself you would be worried too. You're naked, cut everywhere, have bruises, ropes burns. I am going to guess you were raped. So please tell who did this so I can kill them after I know you are all better," even though he was trying to comfort me, I wanted to punch him for even thinking of leaving me alone. Once I got the okay I was going to Suna. There was no way in hell that I was going to be so far away from him, not with that damn teme still out there. Oh how the teme was going to pay for what he did to me, I will brake his every last bone before I feed him to mosquitoes. I know I am twisted, "Now Sakura tell me, who did this to you?"

"I will…tell you…when I….get the…okay for…me to ki….ll him," I said. Wow my talking really was getting better and very easily. I slowly open my eyes to see Gaara with a look that a child would use if they were begging to know a big juicy secret. I almost inaudibly started giggling. Gaara gave me a confused look that looked even more hilarious to the look he just gave me so naturally I started laughing a little harder. Gaara's confused face turned into a scowl quickly and I ended up hurting my throat from laughing even more.

"Shhh, your just going to hurt yourself. Now be still we are really high and I don't want you falling," Gaara slightly whispered. He looked at me with much concern. It was still surprising Gaara could look at me like that. Guilt went into me as if I was its rightful container. _Why did I let that Bastard get to me? I should of just ran upon seeing him. Why did I didn't I just do that? You stupid, stupid girl. _Gaara looked at me with more concern. Tears were at the corner of his eyes, "Why? Why did I not save you? I broke my promise to protect you. I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave me for this," shock drowned me. Why was he of all people should b apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong. I looked into those pained eyes.

"Gaara it is not…your fualt….if anyone is….to blame it is…me for I should…..have just ran when I…seen that bastard….." I said trying to snuggle closer to the man I love.

"It was Orchimaru!" Gaara proclaimed. I giggled. He was so childish sometimes.

"No…Orochimaru…only likes lit..tle boys," Gaara chuckled at this. We reached the hospital I could tell by the smell of sterilizer and antiseptic. We walked through the doors and the last thing I remember was a crowd of collogues.


End file.
